Online consultation systems are gaining popularity because they allow Internet users to easily gain access to accurate information provided from a reliable source. In the exemplary online consultation system described in the U.S. patent application Ser. No. 12/854,846 filed on Aug. 11, 2010 and entitled “Method and Apparatus for Creation of New Channels in a Consultation System,” and U.S. patent application Ser. No. 13/464,230 filed on May 4, 2012, entitled “Method and Apparatus for Identifying Similar Questions in a Consultation System” both by inventors Gann Bierner and Edwin Cooper, visitors to an online consultation system 100 post questions in hundreds of subject matter categories on a variety of topics and verified subject matter experts answer the visitors' questions.
Information and content posted on any website is one of the primary attractions for visitors to the website. The content found on the website is also helpful to engage visitors and entice them to come back and revisit the website. As new questions are posted to an online consultation system 100 and new answers are provided to the questions, valuable content is created that could be relevant, interesting and useful to visitors of the online website. Allowing visitors to create and customize information feeds related to topics that may be of interest to them and are based on the content generated in the online consultation system would therefore be highly desirable, and can promote increased engagement and encourage revisits by users and visitors to the online consultation system.